1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal wiring structure, an organic light-emitting display device using the same, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metal wiring structure configured to prevent oxidation of a metal electrode, an organic light-emitting display device using the metal wiring structure, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of the information technology (IT) industry is dramatically increasing the use of display devices. Recently, there have been demands for display devices which are lightweight and thin, consume low power and provide high resolution. To meet these demands, liquid crystal displays or organic light-emitting displays having a plurality of metal wirings and a plurality of light-emitting elements are being developed.
Metal wirings are included in various devices such as semiconductor devices, display devices and portable devices. When the metal wirings are damaged by oxidation and corrosion, the performance of these devices may deteriorate.
For example, an organic light-emitting display includes a cathode electrode as a metal wiring. The cathode electrode needs to be thin in order to improve light transmittance. However, a thin cathode electrode may increase a resistance value, leading to a reduction or non-uniformity in luminance.
To improve luminance, a metal with low absorptance and high reflectivity (for example, Ag) may be used for the cathode electrode. However, Ag is easily oxidized by highly reactive oxygen or vapor, resulting in defective pixels.